


What Remains

by onlyinyourdreams77



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyinyourdreams77/pseuds/onlyinyourdreams77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a href="http://s1243.photobucket.com/user/crazykat77/media/My%20Banners/stelena_zpslqgb4w0g.png.html"></a>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Remains

**"What Remains"**

8/1/2014

4:26pm

 

I sit here wondering

What could have been

All these thoughts ran through my head

What if I did not meet Katherine

What if I never became a vampire

 

I regret not having that future we planned

And I wonder what could have been

I changed

You changed

We both changed

We are no longer the same people

But one thing remained

What I feel for you

 

Despite how things have changed between us

One thing will always remain

My heart belongs to you

Forever and always

Until the day I die.


End file.
